Fantasmas
by Phoenix.G.Fawkes
Summary: SPOILERS DE HP7. “De todas sus víctimas, ella es la única que aun lo persigue.” Ciertos crímenes nunca serán perdonados, aun cuando el mundo los olvide.


**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter pertenece a JKR

**Summary:** SPOILERS DE HP7. "De todas sus víctimas, ella es la única que aun lo persigue." Ciertos crímenes nunca serán perdonados, aun cuando el mundo los olvide.

* * *

**Fantasmas**

De todas sus víctimas, ella es la única que aun lo persigue. Ella es el único pecado, el único remordimiento que corroe lo que queda de su alma, que destruye lo que queda de su cordura.

Tan débil como fue en vida, tan fuerte es ahora, décadas después de su muerte. Ninguno de sus otros crímenes, ninguna de las otras atrocidades que ha cometido le quita el sueño como la muchacha de pies descalzos y mirada perdida que lo sigue a todas partes. Aun cuando se hallaba en la cúspide de su poder, cuando tenía a toda Europa inclinada a sus pies, cuando sus sueños habían estado a punto de cristalizarse, ella había estado allí. Pisando cada uno de sus pasos con sus pies desnudos, respirando el aire que él soltaba con cada exhalación, apropiándose de todo aquello que sus ojos contemplaran. Ella estaba allí. En sus sueños, en sus pensamientos, en cada una de sus palabras: ella siempre estaba allí, aun entonces.

Él trató de apartarla de su mente. En aquella época era más fácil: había tanto que hacer... Un imperio que construir de las cenizas, un nuevo régimen que imponer, tantos oponentes para enfrentar que el pálido fantasma de una niña se perdía por entre los recovecos de su mente hasta casi desaparecer. Pero nunca desapareció del todo y ahora permanece con él, en esta oscura y lóbrega fortaleza donde se refugia tras la derrota.

Se ha olvidado del mundo y el mundo se ha olvidado de él, pero ella sigue allí, imperturbable. Ni el paso de los años, ni la fuerza de los vientos ni el poder de su voluntad han conseguido apartarla de él. Ella es lo primero que ve cuando abre sus ojos y lo último cuando lo vence el sueño. Ella perturba sus horas de vigilia y sus horas de descanso, su visión envenena su comida, su mente. Haga lo que haga, intente lo que intente, ella no lo abandonará jamás. El peor de sus crímenes, el más horrendo de sus pecados, la vida inocente que él nunca se quiso cobrar: ella siempre estará allí, para recordarle el espanto de aquella noche, para hacer carne la culpa que lo consume.

Fue la primera de sus víctimas y la única que no se atrevió a mirar a los ojos después de muerta. Ver los ojos de su amigo y del hermano, el horror y el dolor ardiendo en ellos, fue suficiente para que él huyera de aquella casa, de aquel espanto inenarrable, y que corriera tan lejos como fuera posible... sin poder nunca huir de la muchacha muerta que lo perseguirá hasta el final.

Cuando el mago envuelto en telas negras ondeando en el viento vaya a buscarlo, ella estará con él. En puntas de pie, su mirada perdida como siempre, ella se asomará por sobre el hombro del mago de piel blanca, su expresión eternamente ausente. Cuando el mago pronuncie su amenaza final, sin embargo, algo se encenderá en los ojos de la niña de cabellos claros y pies descalzos. Una luz, una chispa familiar que él siempre ha visto en otros ojos, más azules, más brillantes. Sus ojos ya no serán cuencas vacías, desprovistas de vida y color, sino que tendrán una vida nueva, y por primera vez él vislumbrará un destello de raciocinio en ellos.

Ella clavará sus ojos claros, extrañamente límpidos, en los suyos y él entenderá el mensaje sin palabras que le transmiten. En un último arrebato de coraje, él mantendrá los labios fuertemente apretados, la verdad oculta por siempre jamás. Tal vez no sirva de nada, tal vez sea demasiado tarde para aferrarse a una última esperanza de redención, tal vez la oscuridad ganará de todos. Los ojos escarlata emitirán un destello furioso, la mano blanca alzará la varita, la boca, delgada como una línea, pronunciará el conjuro mortal...

Pero él sólo verá a la niña de cabellos dorados y pies descalzos, de ojos vacuos y aspecto salvaje, que por primera vez le dedicará una sonrisa resplandeciente. Cuando el rayo esmeralda lo golpee en el pecho él sonreirá, porque la niña lo ha tomado de la mano para llevárselo de allí, lejos de la culpa y la oscuridad.


End file.
